Obscuritate
by semazani
Summary: The past comes back to play. Question is who are the players? This story seems to encompass the whole team, but I can only add four characters. It does seem to be centering more on Callen, but the others are an integral part as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes – Unfortunately not mine. **

** This story is one that has been playing around in my head for several months. I have been unsure about my ability to write it properly, so it has stayed put until now. It will be multi-chapter. My idea for this one is pretty much set. It's just a matter of getting it from my head to the computer. **

** It won't be my typical Callen and Nell story. The team, as a whole, will be more present in this story. Which is one the parts that makes me a bit nervous. I am not entirely sure I can write them all well enough to justify attempting it in the first place. At this point, I figured why not give it a shot!**

** Please read and review. I look forward to hearing your insights and suggestions. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**

_"__Întotdeauna, amintiți-vă. Familie primul. El trebuie să fie oprit. Aceasta este ceea ce ai fost antrenat sa faci. Nu uita niciodată.__" The words are like a constant recording. Always providing a running dialogue in the mind. For as long as can be remembered, it's been the sole reason to train. The only reason to exist. Find him. Stop him. It's just a matter of when and where. _

Coming into ops, Sam unceremoniously drops his bag onto his desk before settling his body in the chair uncharacteristically slouching. Following close behind is his partner, Callen. "C'mon Sam!" The smaller man is laughing as he takes his place behind his own desk. "It was one bet!" The larger man looks up with no hint of amusement on his face causing Callen to stifle his laugh.

"Really, G!" The exasperated tone of his partner's voice only causes Callen to burst out laughing once again. Rolling his eyes, Sam continues, "It's Deeks, G. Deeks! Who knows what the man will come up with." Sam mutters a few more syllables that Callen isn't even sure form an actual word.

"It can't be that bad." Callen's laughing has subsided and he is attempting to calm his partner when Deeks and Kensi come around the corner. Callen looks up just as Deeks starts speaking.

"Let's see. Laundry for a week." Deeks looks over at his partner as he continues, "Oh, how

'bout Monty duty! We all know how much Sam loves Monty!" His suggestion earns an eye roll from his partner. "Reports." Looking at Callen as if asking if that is even possible, "Sam could write my reports for the week!" The resident class clown takes another moment to think before a wide grin comes across his face and he shouts out his latest possibility. Looking over at Sam, Deeks speaks excitedly. "Clothes! I pick your clothes for the week!"

With that sentiment, the room explodes in laughter from Callen and Kensi, while Sam pushes off his desk and walks to the middle of the workspace. "Not a chance, beach boy! Not in this lifetime." The seriousness on Sam's face only encourages the man.

"Aw, c'mon Sam! It wouldn't be that bad." The others are attempting to downplay their amusement while listening to Deeks. "You might even learn a couple things!" Kensi, who had been attempting to take a drink, bursts out in laughter causing the liquid to spray across her desk.

Callen takes this moment to encourage Deeks even further. "Yea, Sam! Deeks here could teach you a few fashion tips. Maybe add some..." Callen stops speaking as he looks to Kensi for the correct word. Hearing her suggestion, he nods his head and repeats the word taking it as his own, "character."

Sam glares at his partner as Callen does nothing to hide the smirk across his face. "I thought you were had my back, man."

The senior agent raises his hand in the universal sign of surrender while speaking in a completely serious manner. "Hey, I was the one who warned you. I told you never take a bet without knowing the terms first. I seem to recall you saying something about it being unnecessary cause there was no way you would lose to Deeks." He almost completes the dialogue before laughing once again.

Sam stares at Callen for a brief second before approaching Deeks. Seeing the look on the much larger man's face as he walks towards him causes Deeks to look for possible escape routes. As he reaches his destination directly in front of him, Sam raises one finger and starts to speak; however, his words are interrupted by the familiar whistle of Eric announcing the arrival of a new case.

The members immediately make their way up the steps to the ops center and are completely on point by the time they arrive in the center of the room. Until Deeks speaks up, "I'm thinking plaid." Callen and Kensi begin laughing once again as Sam shoots the comedian a look that would have convinced anyone else to be silent. "No? I think it would add some..." Looking over at his partner who is positioned by Sam's, Deeks grins widely before looking back at Sam and adding, "character."

Before Sam has a chance to respond, Hetty arrives in the ops center successfully forcing everyone to put on their game faces. As Eric begins the briefing, Nell sends a confused look in the direction of Callen who simply smiles back at the young woman. No more words are necessary for her to know the explanation will be given later. Returning her attention to Eric's words, Nell seamlessly steps in sync with her partner.

Moving from her position and crossing the floor, Nell picks up where Eric stops, "We really don't have a lot of information as of yet. There is just a lot of speculation and red flags." She is purposely avoiding the key reason this case has been placed squarely with this team.

Callen's voice interrupts what is quickly becoming a jumbled mess of information rather than an actual briefing with any definitive starting point. Looking at his fearless leader, "Why are we here, Hetty? There's just a lot of conjecture. A lot of small somethings that might create a big something if you spin it the right way."

Hetty's lack of response causes Sam to speak up in agreement with his partner. "I gotta agree with G, Hetty. There's nothing substantial here. A possible trail maybe, but nothing that adds up to anything significant."

Knowing Hetty is unlikely to have just picked up a random case, Callen adds one last point hoping it will prompt her to give them the actual reason they are all standing in the ops center. "The team is already spread over three other cases right now. What makes this one important enough to add to the mix."

The small woman takes a breath before nodding ever so slightly in Nell's direction, "Ms. Jones, can you please explain why this case has now become our top priority." Holding up her hand to temporary silence the analyst before she can answer, "And by top priority, I mean our only case. Your other three cases have already been handed off to other teams. This is the only thing I want you focusing on at this time."

Her revelation causes the team to all look up in the direction of the newest member of their team. Nell motions for the team to focus their attention on the big screen to her right. They all share confused expressions as they watch the information being splashed on the panel. Taking a deep breath before pulling up the last file, Nell knows it will all become clear once it is seen.

The color momentarily drains from their faces as they see the array of photos displayed amongst the intel. Nell speaks the only words needed to justify why this case as become their only priority. "We have intercepted chatter, as of yet uncorroborated chatter, that indicates we may not have seen the last of the Comescu family."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes – I hereby admit to having no claim to the characters of NCIS:LA. Unfortunately.**

** As far as format goes – the beginning paragraph will be in italics. These are memories of the remaining Comescu. Their recollections of what they were taught over the years and what their purpose in life is. I am hoping it will not become too confusing. I am not sure if the italicized memories will be incorporated in the story as well, but it is a possibility down the road. **

** The story will obviously include the case, but I am hoping to balance it with character interaction. I really am writing completely off the cuff and trying not to think too much as I write. I have spent a lot of time re-watching episodes and putting together a timeline that I hope will not be found to be inaccurate. My tendency is to over-think which makes writing difficult, so I will be pushing myself to rely on my ability to just write. With any luck, it will progress smoothly and not give me too much of a problem. **

** Please know that suggestions and comments will be vital to this story, especially if things seem to not make sense or I misspeak in regards to established background on the show. I welcome any kind of corrections or information anyone thinks is important!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**

_"__De ce nu pot spune nimănui?__" The inquiry of the small child received an ominous warning of impending death if identities are revealed. Over the years, the child was regaled with stories of betrayal and secrets. What started with one generation would continue through multiple others until the desired ending was achieved. Each side hid the last of the bloodline. One was kept in the dark for protection, the other raised raised for the sole purpose of ending the bloodbath once and for all. Raised to destroy one line in order to restore honor in another._

Nothing else needs to be said. Callen immediately approaches the screen to get a better look at the intel they have gathered. Sam speaks in place of the team leader, "What exactly is the chatter that has been put across the airways?"

Eric speaks before Nell can, "It's nothing we can verify at this point." Seeing the look on Sam's face, Nell speaks up in an attempt to clarify.

"It's basically a guy told a guy. We haven't even been able to find said guy." Callen turns to face the young woman with skepticism.

"There has to be more than that." Nell looks over in the direction of Hetty and waits for her to fill in the blanks. Catching the exchange between the two, Callen turns his attention to the one in charge. "Hetty?"

Hetty chooses her words carefully hoping to minimize the amount of damage they will cause Callen. "The chatter, as it were, leads us to believe there has been renewed activity amongst the ranks. Obviously others have taken leadership roles and continued the business that was built over the years, but this piece of information indicates a renewed interest in finding you Mr. Callen." She waits for the words to make their way into his psyche before continuing, "And we can safely say only a Comescu, one who shares the bloodline, would have any interest in finishing this vendetta."

Callen is struck with an overwhelming, almost paralyzing fear, within seconds of the words coming out of Hetty's mouth. He looks around at his team and, without warning, bolts from the ops center and down the stairs. Lowering her eyes to the floor, she gives a command that had already been pre-determined before the team ever stepped foot in the building. "Mr. Beale."

The team is remains standing in the middle of the ops center having no idea what is to come next. The news of there being one more Comescu was bad enough, but the sudden departure of their team leader has them all a bit shaken. As they attempt to recover, Sam nods his head in the direction of Nell and she quickly moves out of the ops center in search of Callen.

Having been to most of his usual locations, she calls Eric. "He's on the roof, Nell." She quickly moves up the stairs and takes a breath before walking through the doors. Seeing him standing along the edge with his head lowered into his hands, she briefly considers giving him a little more time before she interrupts his thoughts.

However, after having been an intimate part of his life for the last two years, Nell is well aware of Callen's tendencies. His penchant for pulling into himself. Going lone-wolf. Especially in light of the latest information. She moves to his side seemingly unnoticed, "Hope you aren't considering jumping."

He turns and faces her as he lets out a cynical laugh. "Well, that would certainly be a quick end in more ways than one now wouldn't." She allows him to pull her close to his chest as he breathes in her scent. He needs her to ground him right now. Remind him why he shouldn't disappear. Not that he hadn't already tried. Apparently Hetty had anticipated that move and instructed Eric to move forward with lockdown protocol. No one leaves until Hetty rescinds the order.

Letting his hands find their way through her hair, he speaks softly, "I don't know how much more of this I can take. It's already cost enough people their lives. Put the team in danger. Everyone I care about has been touched by this. Been forced to see or hear too much." He knows this moment of weakness will only be reserved for her. The one person he has come to rely on more than he ever thought possible.

When he first met Nell, he hadn't paid too much mind to her. She was an intelligence analyst. Hetty never kept those around long. No point in even getting to know her. But much to Callen's surprise, Nell stayed put. She passed some unspoken test of Hetty's with flying colors and was here to stay.

Within a few months, she had definitely captured his attention. The way she pushed through with her ideas no matter who was around. Her ability to speak her mind no matter what. Hell, she went toe-to-toe with a Captain of the Defense Intelligence Agency and showed no signs of backing down at all. The more he watched her, the more intrigued he became. Eventually, he bit the bullet so to speak and asked her to meet him for drinks. And the rest is history as they say.

Their relationship, while not openly flaunted at work, is not a secret. They decided early on that they didn't want to keep secrets . From each other or their friends. Secrets never stay that way anyhow, so what was the point. They let everyone in on the news shortly after making things official. It was understood that they would remain professional on the clock which has been possible more than not.

This was one of the situations where professional was set aside. Sam knew Callen was going to need Nell on this one. And not just Intelligence Analyst Nell Jones. He would need the woman who could bring him back to reality. Remind him of why he needs the team. So, when he sprinted from ops, Sam made the only possible choice. Send Nell.

Nell listened to Callen as he voiced his fears. Let him hold her and find his balance in her strength. She knows this is his worst nightmare. One that everyone, including him, believed to be over. The last encounter with the Comescu family nearly broke him. He had pulled away from everyone, even her. Even though he eventually reached out to the team, Nell felt they had almost taken a step back when he disappeared. She understood why, but it didn't change reality.

Now, with just a couple weeks having passed since he watched the man he thought was his father die in front of his eyes, they are back to the same place. Back to Callen trying to run away from them, instead of towards them. Away from her. She knows how hard it was to fight through the last round and she doesn't really know how they can survive a second round this soon.

But, here, in this place he was holding onto her. Letting her be there for him. Maybe, just maybe this time will be different. This time he won't almost slip away from her. The last two years have found her conflicted in so many more ways than she ever thought possible. While he pursued her first, she has to admit the attention was more than welcome.

The years spent getting to know him. The exhilaration. The confusion. The joy and the fear. The love. Man oh man could he ever love. More passionately than she had ever experienced. More intense and more delicate all at the same time. As time went on, all the things she had learned about him seemed to be set aside as he let her to see who he was. That person was so different than what she had imagined or heard. She certainly fell for him. Fell hard. So much so that some days it was damn near impossible to stay focused.

Instinctively knowing enough time has passed, Nell pulls herself from his embrace. "Hey. We've got this, G." Knowing the last thing he is going to want to do is endanger them all again, she adds one last point as she places her hand gently on his cheek. "All of us."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes - Not mine...at least not the characters from NCIS:LA. I only get to claim the bad guys at this point.**

** Here you guys go! Chapter three is up. It's still pretty basic. As I said before, this one is going to be a bit more slow-going. I am venturing in uncharted waters with trying to get more case-centric. It is definitely a challenge! I give kudos to those who have written stories that focus on cases.**

** Hopefully, you all enjoy it and stick with me through the bumps as I figure out this style. Please, feel free to comment. I welcome all opinions and thoughts!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**

_"__Nimic nu poate sta in calea, copilul meu.__" Even though the training was nothing new, the intensity was at an all-time high. "__Frica va aduce doar moarte. Indiferent de ceea ce se spune sau ceea ce vezi, el trebuie să moară. Linia genealogică nu poate continua. Indiferent de costuri.__" The words are spoke to a child of twelve. A child who has to be two people, but only show one. A fractured life filled with deceptions and lies. As soon as it became apparent this dual life was taking its toll, causing confusion as the what the focus should be, the response was swift. No longer would the sessions take place in the security of the only life known. The child was growing weak and the stakes were too high. That was the last time the warmth of love was felt. From that day forward nothing could distract from the primary goal. _

Callen returns to the ops center with a renewed focus. Nell follows close behind him. Coming up beside his partner, "What do we have, Sam?" He is hoping the large man has had some luck with finding details that were missed.

Seeing the frustrated look on his face, Callen knows this is not the case before Sam even speaks. "Nothing, G. We got nothing."

"Well, we've gotta come up with something." Callen speaks the words everyone has been thinking.

Deeks is the first to break the silence that has overshadowed the normally bustling room. "Why don't we just go in big?" This earns him a look from his partner, as well as Sam and Callen. "No, listen." He straightens his frame before continuing, "The chatter was local. Almost like it was meant to heard. So, we hit them on their turf. Shock and awe 'em."

Callen looks skeptical, but Sam keys in on the idea being presented by the man with whom he now shares an unbreakable bond with. "He might have something, G." Coming around to the center of the room, Sam pulls several pieces of intel together. "We know the Comescu's. Nothing is accidental. Even at the lowest level." Pulling up the latest information they have about their organization. "This is what they want, G. Us to magically appear. Except they won't necessarily expect it this soon."

Kensi, breaking in on the conversation, "What? Like just bust in there and collect as many as we can? Hope we get the right one?" She shakes her head, "That's too risky. Too many variables."

Callen looks between his team members as they talk amongst themselves. He knows the plan is not at all solid. Not a good idea at all. There really isn't any way to safeguard anyone in this kind of operation. He suddenly feels all eyes on him. "What are you thinking, G?"

He shifts his frame and takes a breath, "I'm thinking it's a bad idea." Before Deeks and Sam can offer objections, "But it's the only one we have." He drops his head looking over the intel in an attempt to come up with some way to make this less likely to end in disaster.

The team finalizes the details of the operation and, after getting a hesitant nod of approval from Hetty, moves towards the weaponry to gear up. Nell resists the urge to follow them. Instead she excuses herself by saying a bathroom break is in order before this operation gets underway.

Once they are geared up and ready, they move in silence out of the building and into the waiting vehicles. This will be a combined effort using teams from anywhere they could readily be pulled. A lot is at stake, but everyone involved knows each person has a vested interest. None so much as G. Callen, but each with an ax of some sort to grind.

Arriving at the location, it's only a matter of minutes before the building is surrounded. Agents are positioned on both the ground and roofs. Kensi takes her place as one of those on the roof. Her sniper skills are almost unparalleled and, even though her partner will be going into the building, everyone agrees she needs to be their eyes.

Activating their button cameras and earpieces, the teams default to Callen and Sam as the unspoken leaders of this mission. As the scene comes to life on the screen in the ops center, the teams move forward using only hand signals. Hetty, Eric, and Nell watch in silence as the operation gets underway. The goal is to capture as many as possible. Keep as many alive as they can, so they will have plenty of people to interrogate.

Moving swiftly throughout the multi-level building, the teams have been instructed to use their gun only if absolutely necessary. This is going to require the teams to improvise in ways that most are unlikely to be familiar with and, having had no time to prepare them, it is left to chance to what extent the operation will be successful.

From start to finish, the operation is over almost as quickly as it started. The death toll is minimal. Only a handful fought back and out of those only two were killed. Sam and Callen can only hope they weren't the ones with the information they need. Because of the sheer number of those captured, the teams opt to start interrogations on site and move those who appear to have any useful knowledge.

All said and told, a grand total of four appear to have anything that could possibly be pertinent. Callen orders them transferred to the boatshed. Knowing they will need more information than they have, Sam places a call to Eric. "Please tell me you have something."

Eric looks over at Nell and is happy the team aren't here to see their reactions. "Sorry, Sam. We've got nothing knew. All the guys were low-level drug dealers or arms dealers. The only ones who even have ties to the Comescu's are with you."

Callen, having barely talked since leaving ops hours ago, takes the phone from Sam's hands. "Eric, keep looking at everything about these guys. We have to be missing something." He hangs up before Sam can add anything. They finish the drive to the boatshed without a word.

Arriving at their location, the two men walk inside joining Deeks and Kensi. Sam immediately walks over to the table hoping they may have gotten something useful out of the men. "We talked to Thing One and Thing Two." Deeks points to the pictures on the table for emphasis. "One said he knew nothing. But two proved to be a little more forthcoming."

Kensi takes over in a scene that brings to mind the working relationship shared by Eric and Nell. "Razvan Cirpian. He was brought to the U.S. by Vasile Comescu." She pulls up a few documents on the screen in front of them, "Razvan was recruited to dig up any information he could find on those in power and use it against them. Force them to look the other way."

Having listened to Kensi go on for another five minutes with nothing remotely connected to Callen, the man finally loses patience. "What does any of this have to do with me?" The younger pair exchange looks before Deeks speaks up.

"According to Razvan, he had been taking order from Vasile. We all know how that played out." Taking a breath, he continues. "About a week after Vasile was killed, he was visited by someone who claims to be the remaining member of the Comescu family. Apparently, he believes them. He was ordered to start asking question about one G. Callen."

Sam joins in the conversation at this point, "So, he can give us a description of this final Comescu." It was said more as a statement than a question.

"Don't we wish." Sam looks over at Deeks with a look that tells him he better clarify. And quickly. "Well, Razvan here says he never saw the person. Only heard them. You know kinda like the ghost of Comescu's past or something."

After slugging her partner in the chest, Kensi tries to clarify a little more. "Razvan said his orders were to flush you out using whatever means at his disposal. Once you were visible, he was to speak only to you."

Looking at his team, "Well, then let's give him what he wants." Without another word, Callen makes his way into the interrogation room and sits calmly in front of the captured man.

"G. Callen." The man's voice is strong and clear with only a hint of his Romanian heritage bleeding through. "I recognize you from the pictures I was given." Callen narrows his eyes at the man before taking the bait offered.

"What pictures?" After being given an address to recover the items in question, Callen stands up and moves towards the exit pausing as he hears the man's voice penetrate the silence.

"I hope you enjoy the..." the man pauses as if trying to find the right word, "view." The laughter coming from him as Callen closes the door reaches his core. Pure evil is the only thing that comes to mind.

Rejoining the team, Callen immediately patches into the ops center. "I have an address for you." Nell immediately moves to her computer and punches in the information before transferring multiple images on the screen in the boathouse.

"It's a single story home owned by CF&Q Limited which we already know is Comescu Holding Company. It was purchased last week." Signaling her partner with unspoken instructions, she continues. "Eric is checking the street cameras to see if there has been any activity in the area." Looking over at the technical operator and then back to the screen, "which there appears to be none of in the last several hours." Knowing what Callen is going to say next, she speaks without waiting for the words. "We will keep looking and let you know if we find anything."

Callen nods his head and disconnects the link to the ops center before turning to his team. "We go in. Full gear. We have to assume the place is rigged." They leave the captured men under the watch of two other agents and make their way to the address.

Getting out of the vehicles, they move onto the property with precision. Once they make it to the door, Sam and Callen peer through the windows attempting to see if there are any visible traps set. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, they carefully open the front door. Moving throughout the small house, every member of the team announces the all clear except Sam.

"G! You better get in here." Making their way to the back of the house, the remaining members stay on alert with their weapons drawn and ready just in case Sam was taken by surprise. Each of them come through the doorway one at a time, but their reactions are almost synchronized.

Deeks breaks the silence, "Geez Callen. Remind me never to get a secret admirer like you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes – Not mine.**

** Finally decided to post this chapter despite my misgivings. I am not too happy with it, but I have been unsuccessful in tweeking it enough to make me feel any better. I have to say this story has definitely been challenging for me. It has also become more about Callen's perspective at this point and how the entire situation is affecting him. I made the decision to write the next chapter before posting this one, so I am able to better determine where I am going at this time. So, my new goal is to post the next chapter only after I write the next one. **

** Please review and offer suggestions. As I have said before, this is definitely out of my comfort zone and I feel like I'm not doing it justice at all.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**

_Pictures. So many pictures. The deaths of those generations past. The destruction of the family honor. All the blame placed solely on one bloodline. The reason for all of this. The next several years of unparalleled training. The mission clear. Born a Comescu. Raised in secret. Trained to have no mercy. A different kind of love taught. Love in the form of loyalty. Of avenging the family. Restoration of honor that had been lost generations before. The last of the bloodline, G. Callen, must die. _

The team look around the room at a complete loss. Sure, they have encountered scenes like this before. But this one was so different. The sheer number of pictures was too numerous to count at a glance. Pictures of Callen. Callen and Nell. Callen and Sam. Callen and Kensi with Deeks on an operation last week. Pictures from the day before. Ones shows him investigating. Getting lunch. Laughing at dinner. Meeting up with Hetty for lunch.

As they sort through the scene, Callen comes across the most disturbing of all. Pictures of him coming out of his home. Pictures of he and Nell arriving after a night at work. The backyard barbeque from two weeks ago. Ones taken through the windows of their home show them as they watched television. While they played chess. And ones that Callen refuses to let anyone else see because it just isn't necessary for the team to be that involved.

Sam looks over at his partner waiting for the explosion. Except it doesn't come. Which is worse. The man in front of him has gone completely blank. It's the reason he is as good as he is at his job. The reason he can become anyone, anytime. The ability to close his eyes, take a breath, and open them back up as a new persona. Taking charge, Sam orders Deeks to catalogue the pictures while Kensi is tasked with collecting whatever evidence from throughout the house.

Sam knows the team needs to close ranks and there are few that can be trusted at this point. There is no way the person could have trailed Callen, or any of them for that matter, without having been caught. Someone close to the team must have given their locations to the person who took all these shots. It's a statistical impossibility they could have randomly just happened upon them.

Looking at his partner as he stands motionless, Sam pulls his phone out and calls Hetty. After explaining the scene to their leader, he turns his attention to his partner. "G?" Sam moves so he is standing directly in front of Callen. "Hetty is on her way. She is bringing Nell..."

His words are cut off as the man they all know makes a sudden reappearance, "NO! She has to stay away Sam." He looks around the scene as if it should be obvious. "Doesn't this say enough about the situation! Someone has been tailing us for weeks. At least two. And you want Nell brought here." He moves to pull his phone out of his pocket and Sam knows better than to stop the motion.

"Hetty. Stay there. Keep Nell there. The scene is not secure, Hetty." Callen listens as the older woman confirms his worst fears. They have already left the Office of Special Projects. The one place Callen knows is secure. Or assumes is secure. There are no pictures that show the dilapitated building and no indications the person is aware of its location.

Deeks speaks up at just this moment, "Uhm. Callen, you may wanna see these." The detective is aware they won't be received well, but he also knows it's necessary to show them. Callen and Sam make their way to a desk where Deeks is working. Taking the pictures from his hands, Callen lets out a string of what are likely curses in a language not understood by anyone in the room.

He hands the pictures to Sam and walks out of the room. The muscular man looks at them before handing them back to Deeks and leaving the room to find his partner. Having sensed his arrival, Callen turns locking eyes with the large man. "We have to secure one of the safehouses. Move all this stuff there. Everyone stays there. Move your family, Sam. Send them somewhere til this is done."

Sam knows he is right. He is just still trying to grasp what he saw. Callen wasn't the only one compromised. This has now become personal for all of them. The pictures Deeks found were of the rest of the team. Nell shopping by herself. Kensi going to the pastry shop. Deeks surfing. Sam with his family. Eric coming out of a gaming convention that happened last weekend. The pictures all seem to be at locations around where they live, but there is no guarantee that whoever is responsible doesn't have their home addresses.

The sound of Deeks cursing calls both men back into the room, "Sonofabitch. Are you kidding me! Who the hell is this guy?" Kensi, having finished her cursory search of the other rooms, holds up folders she found. Sam and Callen move in her direction and each of them take a folder from her hands.

While they look, Kensi's voice breaks the silence. "There is one for each of the team. Us, Hetty, Eric and Nell. It has all the information gathered. Including where we live." Kensi, knowing what all this means, says what none of them want to admit. "We are all compromised."

"Indeed Ms. Blye. It appears you are correct." The woman never ceases to amaze them with her ability to materialize. "Mr. Deeks, Ms. Blye please pack all these items and whatever else was found that may be of use. Load them in the van in the driveway. Ms. Jones, please assist them." She watches as they each grab a stack of documents and move quickly from the room.

"Mr. Hanna, arrangements have already been made for your family. Michelle is aware of the situation and she is prepared to take whatever steps necessary to protect herself and your children." Turning her attention to Callen, she speaks again. "Mr. Callen I have a location that no one has any knowledge of except myself and Mr. Beale. I have already instructed him to meet us there and he has been made aware of what has transpired."

Callen gives Sam a look before glancing at Hetty. "Do we even want to know why you have a safehouse that no one knows about?" He pauses for a second, "or why Eric is the only other person you did tell." Hetty offers a small smile in response before walking out of the room.

Once the team is done collecting the items, Hetty addresses them as a group as she hands them each a burn phone. "We cannot confirm to what extent the team has been compromised. Until Eric and Nell have a chance to do a full assessment, the only form of communication will come through these phones. Do not speak to anyone outside the team. Eric will supply each of you with a series of messages indicating the exact route you will take to the safehouse."

"Ms. Blye, you and Mr. Deeks will take your car. Once again, Mr. Beale will give you precise instructions that are to be followed to the letter. No variations and no questions. Am I clear?" Both of them nod in understanding before exiting the house.

"Mr. Hanna, you and Mr. Callen will take your car. As you already heard me say, follow Mr. Beale's instructions exactly. Ms. Jones and I will take the van." Knowing Callen will protest, Hetty holds her hand up to stop the words. "No variations, Mr. Callen. None." Knowing Hetty is right, Callen acquiesces. "Both of you go. Now." Callen gives one last look at Nell as he walks through the door despite the internal warnings that are firing throughout his body.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes – I own none of the characters from NCIS:LA. I just borrow them from time to time. **

** I wanted to post this today rather than wait til later in the week. Things are bound to be a bit crazy in my house over the next several days, so writing will definitely be on the back-burner. My crew are off school starting this afternoon, so I will no longer have my days free to focus on my stories. I will pick it all back up when they return to school next week.**

** Hopefully this story is connecting with some of you. I know it's a bit different than my usual stories, but it was something that I have been toying with for several months. My girlfriend brought up the idea quite some time ago and I finally decided to give it a shot. Get me out of my comfort zone if nothing else.**

** As always, comments and opinions are welcome! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_The once dormant child fought to the surface. The submissive personality gained strength. The child of years ago that knew a life before this place. Before being plummented into a world unlike any ever seen before. One who felt the warmth of others. Had been taught people were inherently good. Evil existed only in fairy tales. A child who had grown into an adult. One who existed outside the walls that had raised them. As acclimation to the outside world increased. As a life on their own was formed. C__ommitment waivered. Understanding dissipated. It had been years and nothing had happened. No one had been killed. No one harmed. The hatred faded in the eyes of the new generation. Maybe, there would be no need for vengenance. The words never spoken aloud, but the belief remained. _

As they drive away from the house, Callen can't help but replay the last couple years of his life as he sits silently looking out the window. He has faced being comprised before. Had to go off the grid, but this is different. This involves everyone. Puts their lives on hold. All because of feud that never even included him; that he had nothing to do with. The drive seems to take hours as the memories pass through his mind like a movie reel. It doesn't shock him to find that the majority of these flashes revolve around her.

Nell Jones. The woman who steamrolled into his life. It was almost like she had always been meant to be with him. Callen knew he was attracted to intelligent women. Strong women. But this one seemed to come in out of nowhere. She was this breath of life he hadn't even realized he needed. Even on the days when he pushed her away, she always pushed back. Refused to let him be alone.

He thinks back to the first moments they met. The moment he realized his interest went beyond just wanting to be her friend. Watching her during team outings. Sitting in a corner and listening to her laughing. Sparks of jealousy when other men would pay attention to her. Eventually, Callen knew he had to be honest with her. Open up to her.

The first time he showed up at her house it had been harmless enough. The earmarks of a bad movie plot. Bad case. Rough several days. The need to detox. Connect with something more pure than he could ever be. When she opened the door and silently invited him in, Callen knew things would never be the same. The way she held him. Touched him. Without ever crossing into a physical relationship, Nell had been able to calm him in a way no one else had ever been able.

The first several months went by much like that first night. A bad case triggered a visit to Nell's house. It scared him how much he came to rely on her. The need to touch her became his coping mechanism. Whenever he felt out of control, all it took was a simple touch. Even a passing touch was sufficient in most cases. The subtle way he would brush against her he walked by. Allowed his hand to make contact with hers as she passed paperwork to him.

And then the unthinkable happened. Hetty disappeared. Gone without a trace it seemed. Hours spent searching for clues. Vance's revelation that the case was all about him. The first time he heard the name; Comescu. An on-going family feud. Generations long. The final conversation with Vance. Finding out Nell had located Hetty in Prague. Except she didn't come to him first. Didn't tell him about it. She went to Vance. He risked a look at her when Vance revealed what she had done and found she couldn't even maintain eye contact with him.

Maybe he had been wrong. Their relationship had been growing. He didn't just show up on her doorstep when he was having a bad case anymore. They had dinners together. Saturday mornings spent walking along the boardwalk. He had shared more with her than he had anyone else, even Sam. Now this. A betrayal in his mind. So, he did what he always did. He left. Turned in his badge and gun. Walked out of OSP. He would find Hetty on his own.

The memories that came back to him while searching for Hetty made him even more unsure of himself. Finding out it wasn't a case of mistaken identity. The feud did surround his family. A family he never knew. A mother whose face he couldn't picture. The gunshot that killed her as he stood by and watched. A father whose name he did not know. A man he couldn't even place. A sister, the only piece he had vague memories of, that had long since passed away leaving him alone in a system that only served to hurt him more.

When he returned to the States, Callen was unsure how to proceed. Hetty was alive. The team was fine. He fought with himself to show up on her doorstep. The discovery of the Prague information on his phone as he walked out dulled his anger. Maybe, just maybe, it wasn't what he thought. The only way to truly know would be to talk to her. See her. During the course of this relationship they had been in over the last several months, she had never given him anything other than support. What right did he have to question that now?

He had only been back a couple of hours when he knocked on her door in the middle of the night. As per usual, she answered without speaking and stepped aside to let him in. Except something had changed. She didn't reach for him. Didn't pull him into her arms. She kept a distance. Wouldn't even speak. At least not at first.

When she did finally open her mouth, he didn't know how to respond to the tone of her voice. The combination of anger, fear, and frustration was something he had never experienced from her before. She wanted answers. Wanted to know how he could just disappear without a word. Not even when everything was done. After he killed the men in that house. Killed the Comescu's and their hired muscle. Not a word.

They fought so much over the next few days. Argued about everything and nothing. She demanded answers. He had none. She accused him of going beyond what was necessary. They didn't even try to save anyone in the house. It was a killing field. On the orders of Callen. Go in. Guns drawn and kill anyone who comes at you. No questions. No warnings. Shoot and ask questions later. Was that really the man he was? She needed to know the answer because, while she knew the stake, he had shown over the years that he was at least willing to give people a chance. He would only shoot first in extreme cases. Ones where he had no choice.

By the end, he had confessed how in love with her he was and they moved past the ugliness. Placed in the back and left to be ignored. Sometimes it is better to not know the answers. That is what he kept telling her. The answers don't always give closure. They usually just open up more questions. It's not worth the exploration he had said. And she acquiesced. Eventually. They hit other roadbumps along the way, but they always seemed to come back as one. Even during those times when neither could really understand the other or see their point of view, they would find some common ground and leave the rest aside.

He looks up as he feels Sam slowing the car down in front of a house. Looking around, Callen realizes he has no idea where they are. Which is probably a good thing all things considered. They had stopped along the way and gathered various bags, one of which contained the necessary tools to do a full sweep of Sam's charger. Ensure there were no bugs anywhere on it. He gets out of the car and gathers the few bags Sam had left for him before walking through the front door.

Eric greets them solemnly barely looking up from his laptop as they make their way throught the threshold. The house is stocked. True Hetty form. The two men walk around exploring the rooms as they familiarize themselves with their new dwellings. It's got a fairly typical floorplan and Callen wants to ensure he knows where every door leads. Finding one off the kitchen, he finds the door leads them to a basement. One that has been transformed into an armory that rivals some the two men had seen through the years.

Callen leaves Sam investigating the arsenal and upstairs to explore. It appears Hetty had thought of everything when this house was designed. The main floor has two bedrooms, while the upstairs contains another four. Enough for each to have their own space. Callen knows she would have accounted for the fact that he rarely sleeps and, when he does, it is on his bedroll or whatever couch is handy. He smiles a bit as he marvels at just how well she seems to know each of them.

Hearing voices downstairs, he moves to the living room where Deeks and Kensi have arrived safely. He knows it is only a matter of time before Hetty arrives with Nell, but he can't help but find his imagination running wild with all the what-ifs. Knowing he needs a distraction, he approaches Eric. Hetty already knows the way to the safehouse and won't need Eric's intervention, so Callen figures now is a good time to see where they were.

"What do we have?" Eric looks up at his team leader and gives a shrug.

"I won't be able to do much of anything until Hetty gets here with the boxes you guys packed at the house." After receiving a look from Callen, he offers a sympathetic look. "Sorry, Callen. You guys probably know more than me at this point."

Sam reaches out and places a hand on his friend's shoulder, "C'mon G. I caught sight of a grill out back. Let's get some food together." He knows Callen needs answers, but unfortunately it's going to be slow-going. They haven't eaten since arriving at the office this morning and Sam knows everyone has to be hungry. Even if they don't feel like eating. "I need the distraction and could use your help."

Callen gives a nod and follows Sam to the kitchen. They are certain Hetty will have the place fully stocked with plenty of food; it's just a matter of finding everything. They leave Kensi and Deeks to learn the layout of the house as well. Having found a rhythm, the two men work quickly in their endeavor. Their easy-going conversation is interrupted by the sounds of Kensi and Deeks arguing over who gets the better bedroom. Callen looks over at his partner and laughs, "Is there anything they don't argue about?" Sam laughs and shakes his head as he walks out the patio doors to check the food on the grill.

Checking his watch, Callen realizes a good hour has passed since the team arrived yet Hetty and Nell are still missing. He walks through the living room and finds what he assumes would be the study/office had this home been designed for a family. Looking around, he isn't shocked to see a state-of-the-art miniature ops center that, with Eric's skilled hands, is fully operational. "Anything from Nell and Hetty?"

Eric shakes his head, but doesn't look surprised or concerned. "It's Hetty, Callen. You really think she would contact me at this point?" He knows Eric is right. Hetty has played this game for more years than he has been alive and he doesn't doubt her skills at all. It's the nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that he is having trouble shaking.

A short time passes and the team now find themselves seated around the large table in the dining room enjoying the food that Sam cooked on the grill. Even with the stakes as high as they are and the unknowns more numerous than the knowns, the team are able to relax and enjoy their time together. It's vital to their survival. The ability to compartmentalize. Be on guard and ready when necessary, but allow themselves to relax when they have downtime. The easy banter is disrupted by Deeks, "Not trying to work anyone up here, but shouldn't Hetty and Nell have gotten here by now?"

Kensi shoots her partner one of her trademark looks before all eyes fall on Eric. "Why look at me? I have no idea where they are." Before Sam has a chance to speak, "Or a way to track them. Or contact them." He looks across the faces on the table, "Hetty is off-the-grid guys. Nothing in my arsenal can find her on a good day, let alone when she doesn't want to be found." He gets up and takes his dishes to the sink in the kitchen before heading in the direction of the newly minted ops center.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes – Not mine...**

** Here we go again...I will say straight off this story is proving very hard for me to write. I have it in my head, but I'll be damned if it is transferring well at all. Not my genre at all it seems. I do better with the whole trauma/angst stuff apparently. This whole develop a case and play off that as the main character is not easy at all. Hat's off to those who are able to do it.**

** I am still working on the story, but it will be slow going I'm afraid and I have fought the urge to remove the story from the site until it is complete. The main reason I am not doing so is because I am fairly certain I will just shelve it indefinitely if I do. So, I am plugging along and am completely open to any suggestions or advice. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_The warnings had always been there. "__Într-o zi nepoata, el mă va găsi. El mă va omorî și pe ceilalți. Veți fi singurul rămas. Acesta este de ce nimeni nu putea ști despre tine nepoata. Tu va restabili onoarea de a familiei. Fiți pregătiți. Nu-ți pierde concentrarea, chiar și atunci când eu sunt mort. Amintiți-vă ce v-am învățat.__" She had been correct after all. The first of her family killed. Not by his hand, but sacrificed to protect him. Another Comescu dies in order for him to live. But one wasn't enough. He came for the rest of the family. His order this time. His decision. The murders of grandmother and the others ensured the struggle for dominance between the personalities ended. The reason to forget the years of training. To forget what had been taught about him. Gone. The one that hated everything about G. Callen reclaimed dominance. Training intensified. The years of setting aside the need for vengeance forgotten. The purpose clearly established. Eliminate the last of the bloodline. No matter the cost._

Knowing they have a lot of work to accomplish, the team move quickly to clean up the mess from the meal before convening in the living room. Callen hands each member a notebook and pen, "We need to start at the beginning. Write down everything you have on the Comescu case. Anything you can remember. Every name. Every location." Each person nods their heads and gets to work.

By the end of the hour the living room has been transformed into a bull pen. The once carefully positioned furniture has been rearranged to allow for a moveable board Sam found in the makeshift ops center. Kensi wrote down all the pertinent information and Deeks had placed it on the board. Standing back they study each piece of information as they speak freely about what they know.

Knowing everything is more jumbled than not, Deeks speaks up in order to at least make sure the timeline is established. "Ok. So Hetty leaves and we find out about the connection with Comescu." Pointing at his team leader, "You meet up with Grigore and end up killing him."

"I killed Grigore. Not Callen." Deeks looks over at Sam with a brief moment of confusion. He had always assumed Callen had fired the shot. "I came out on the roof and Callen had just shot his bodyguard. Grigore had his gun aimed at Callen and I took the shot." He looks over at his old friend hoping to lighten the mood slightly. "Saved your ass again, G."

Callen gives a small smirk and moves on with the timeline. "We got back to OSP and found out Nell had located Hetty." He pauses on the revelation as memories of the betrayal he felt threaten to surface for the second time that day. Shaking his head, he continues. "We went to Prague. Found out Hetty was in Romania."

"I brought Dracul to you guys." Kensi lets out a laugh at Deeks' interpretation.

"Brought? More like you were spotted and chased which meant you had to lead them to us because you were outnumbered." Kensi crosses her arms as if daring Deeks to argue her version. When he says nothing, she nods her head with a smile and continues. "We captured Dracul. Found out about Hunter's connection to the Comescu family."

Sam picks up where Kensi stops, "We went in to find Hetty."

"I came into the kitchen and found Alexa with Hetty." Callen's voice is almost distant as he speaks about what transpired. "Alexa told me she knew who I was. Knew my family. Hunter came through the door and I turned my back on Alexa. Hunter had her gun raised. Pointed at me. Or so I thought. Before I could react, Hunter shot and killed Alexa."

Sam picks up the story, "I came in at that point. Told Hetty we needed to leave." He looks over at his partner, "That's when Hetty went down and we realized she had been shot." They all sit in silence as they recall the moments following the discovery. "We got Hetty out of there and came back stateside."

Kensi speaks quietly, "Closed the book on the Comescu family. At least we thought we had."

"Dracul Comescu was found in Hawaii." Callen straightens his frame as he speaks starting to feel the events of the day taking its toll on him. "We tracked him with the 5-0 guys. Went in to arrest him. He spotted me. I followed and shot him when he put his hand in his pocket." He laughed slightly under his breath as he recalled the brief interaction the two had. "You know what he told me right before he reached in his pocket." Callen continued speaking with pause knowing the team had no way of knowing what was said, "Told me I destroyed his life."

They all give a small, nervous laugh before Sam continues. "Didn't hear anything else about the Comescu family until Vasile showed up. According to our intel, Vasile was the only remaining Comescu. Callen killed him and we were finally able to put the feud to rest."

"Except now another one has found you." Deeks looks at Callen as he speaks. "This bloodline is like a bad virus that keeps replicating. Every time you think it's dead, another mutation appears." Their conversation is interrupted by the appearance of Eric.

"Ok. So, I know I said it wasn't a big deal that Hetty wasn't here yet, but I'm getting a little spooked here guys. It's almost nine o'clock." Callen checks his watch having been caught up in the timeline the team had been building. No one had realized that much time had passed. They should have arrived hours ago.

Locking eyes with Sam, Callen contemplates what the next step should be. "Any way to track them Eric. Maybe look at traffic cams along routes they may have taken. Follow the different paths to get here."

"I already have been, Callen. That's what I have been doing for the last couple hours. The only footage is of them leaving the house." Eric shakes his head, "I told you Callen. It's impossible to track Hetty. Unless she wants found, she won't be."

Callen abruptly leaves the room in an attempt to clear his head enough to think. Sam pats the tech on the shoulder as he follows Callen out of the room. "Keep trying Eric." He finds Callen in the basement armory pulling out his gun to strip it for cleaning. Sam stands in silence watching the actions of the man in front of him. "This isn't your fault, G. You know that, right? No one is putting this on you."

Callen laughs one of the most bitter sounds Sam has ever heard. "Really, Sam. Not my fault." He nods his head harshly as he continues taking his firearm apart. "How the hell is this not my fault. The only reason this guy is coming after you guys is because they are trying to get to me." He pauses his actions and locks eyes with the large man across the room. "Your family, Sam. Your wife and kids are in danger because of this. They had to leave their home. Their lives."

Sam knows Callen is trying to illicit anger in the man. He also knows he wants to make Sam angry in order to give himself an excuse to go lone wolf. It's a typical Callen response. If Sam gives him what he wants, then Callen can use that as a basis for his delusional he has to fight this battle alone. "My wife is more than capable of protecting herself. And our kids, G. It's a risk we take. It's a risk we knew before we ever got married. Ever had kids. It's always at the back of our minds and we have always had a plan in place for a situation just like this."

He shakes his head. "You don't get to push us away. We are here. Whether you like it or not." Sam walks over and takes a seat beside Callen as he starts dismantling his own firearm. "This is the way it is, G. You don't get to be selfish and make it all about you. We are all involved now. This guy has put all of our lives on hold which means we are in this together." He locks eyes before continuing, "all of us, G."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes – Not mine...**

** I'm back! I was originally just going to take a break while my kids were on break for the holidays, but things got a little crazy in the real world. I just finished this chapter and figured I would post it even though the next one is not yet written. It appears there will be only one chapter after this one to complete the story. At least if everything goes according to what I am thinking right now. **

** I hope you all are enjoying the story. Again, this has been a difficult one for me to write and I have to say I will likely shy away from anymore that are this genre. I am much more confident with the angst and pull at the emotions stuff!**

** As always, please read and review. It really does help my writing when I can hear your opinions and see what you guys feel works or doesn't work. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_The eliminate of surprise. That was why grandmother kept the last of the bloodline hidden. No one could know. It was too much of a risk. Too many had already sacrificed their lives for the feud. The revelation of the final Comescu did come as shock. As expected. Now, the stage is being set. The final pieces being put in place and the final chapter preparing to be written. _

The two men finished cleaning their guns in silence. Callen knows Sam is worried he is going to go off-the-grid. It's what he does when those he cares about are threatened. Push everyone away and go after the threat. As much as Callen wants to disappear, he is all too aware they have nothing to go on. Eric is sifting through what information he has, but nothing is falling into place that will give them a starting point. Hetty has more information. The van she was driving holds all the files and pictures they had gathered from the house. Except she has yet to arrive. Until then, they are playing the waiting game.

His thoughts fall to Nell. He knows she is in one of the safest places she can be. Hetty is no one's fool. She is one of the best agents he has seen and knows more tricks than anyone else in the field. Nell is the wild card though. She doesn't have the same training as the rest of them. Sure, she can handle herself with a gun. She knows basic fighting skills, but nothing that will match whoever they are up against. The Comescu's do not play fair. Nell doesn't have the street smarts to be able to keep up with a game played at the level they have reached. He worries that she will be overpowered and Hetty will be forced to disarm in order to protect the young woman she has been grooming.

Having just finished re-assembling their weapons, Sam looks over at his partner and considers what the next step should be. The longer Hetty and Nell are gone, the more likely it is they have been captured. Or at the very least, they are being tailed and Hetty won't risk the team by leading the Comescu's to their location. Eric is right about not being able to find Hetty unless she wants to be found. They are all highly skilled in the art of disappearing, but Hetty is one of the best. She has years of experience on her side and her abilities are unparalleled. Sam is just about to talk when they hear Deeks' voice calling them from upstairs. "Guys, you need to get up here!"

Quickly rising to their feet, the men take the steps two at a time as they move to the the temporary ops center. Looking between Deeks and Kensi, Callen sees their expressions and knows it's nothing good. Eric voice interrupts the silent questions looming over them, "The burner phone Hetty is assigned has been turned on. She hasn't tried to call us which is the strange part. When everything first happened, she told me and Nell the phone would only be turned on for her to call." Eric turns in his chair and faces the team. "It's been on for three minutes and no calls have been made."

Callen's heart sinks at the implications and he takes a step back as he turns to face the wall in an attempt to regain control of his emotions. That's the exact thing he didn't want to hear. He hears Sam speaking to Eric as he focuses on getting his breaths to even out. "Did you trace the phone, Eric?" Callen turns around in time to see Eric nod his head at the same time he maneuvers his chair so it is facing the computer terminal once again. They watch as Eric pulls up a couple different screens and wait as he prepares his explanation.

"I triangulated the signal to a location about ten minutes from here. It's a house in a new development. The construction seems to have halted about four months ago." He pauses while he searches the records for more information. "It looks like there are four houses in various states of construction. One of which is completely built and was ready for final inspection when the project was shut down. The property was purchased by the same holding company that owns the house where all the photos were found; CF&Q Limited."

Kensi speaks up before Eric can continue, "So, the Comescu's purchased the properties and stopped construction giving themselves a place that is essentially abandoned to do whatever they want. They can come and go as they please with no traffic to worry about."

"Well, no one can say they don't play smart." The words fall out of Deeks' mouth before his brain catches up to how it will sound. Avoiding the faces of his team, he quickly adds a disclaimer. "Not that we aren't smarter." Turning his attention to Eric, "What else you got man?"

"The signal has been on for nine minutes. Maybe, it is Hetty's way of letting us know they are fine." Callen's callous laugh comes through the silence of his team.

"Yea, I'm sure it's just Hetty and Nell hanging out on property owned by the guys who have spent generations trying to wipe out my family." He watches as Eric's head falls slightly and instantly regrets his tone. "I'm sorry Eric. I know you are trying to find some positive spin for this." He squeezes the tech's shoulder for emphasis. "Get everything you have for that area so we can figure out how we are going in. Bring it downstairs as soon as you are done."

Callen walks out of the room knowing his team will automatically follow. He makes his way down the stairs to the armory and waits for everyone to come to a stop in front of the table. "I'm going to put it out even though I know damn well there's no point." He looks up and glances momentarily at each of his team member's faces before giving them the out he knows they won't take. "Anyone who wants to stay here is more than welcome. I'm not going to force any of you to participate in this mission."

Seeing the incredulous looks on their faces in response to his words, he gives a half smile before continuing. "Yea, I figured as much." Taking a breath he addresses the three people in front of him. "So, it's pretty obvious it's a trap to lure us in. We have no way of knowing how many others will be there. We aren't familiar with the area and the plans Eric finds are most likely going to be the original ideas for when the development was being built, which means we won't even have up-to-date information."

Callen locks eyes with Sam, "You had a chance to check out the armory. Any equipment that is going to give us a chance to get heat signatures. Anything that might give us an advantage at all?" Sam shakes his head.

"Nothing like that, G. It's pretty much just weapons and communication." Sam thinks for a minute before looking over at Kensi, "There is a sniper rifle that looks like it's been specifically made for you, Kensi. It's got all the bells and whistles you play with." Kensi makes her way over in the direction Sam was pointing and retrieves the weapon. She rejoins the group as she inspects the rifle.

Eric comes down with printouts of the surrounding area and hands them to Callen. After spreading out the maps and information, the team takes a few minutes to familiarize themselves with the intel. Kensi speaks first, "I can set up here and see how many guys there are. Give us a better idea of what we are dealing with." She looks over at Sam before speaking again. "You can set up over here and, between the two angles, we should be able to get a pretty accurate look at what we are facing."

Sam contemplates the idea for a minute before nodding his head. He doesn't want to be separated from his partner for this mission, but he is the best person to help Kensi with the perimeter. It isn't that he doesn't trust Deeks to have Callen's back because Deeks has proven himself on more than one occasion, it's just the idea of going in as four separate individuals is asking for trouble in a scenario that is already a death trap.

"Yea, I agree with Kensi." He looks over at Callen and says the words he knows they are all thinking. "We are stretched thin here, man. I know we've got no choice, but it's gonna feel very much like four people working alone." Sam looks between the older man and the newest member. "Odds are they are going to be holding Hetty and Nell in the completed house, so you two are going to have to clear the other three first. Depending on how much construction is complete, Kensi and I may be able to clear them from our positions. We won't know til we get there."

They all know walking into this mission the odds are stacked against them, but they have no choice but to follow through. They move to dress in their tactical gear and stock up on ammo. Sam and Kensi talk strategy as they move through the room getting the necessary items to secure the perimeter. Callen and Deeks devise a basic plan and the team moves upstairs to secure earwigs from Eric.

"I'm going to monitor what I can from here, but it's not going to help you much at all. There are no street cams in the area because it's a construction zone. I can watch the road leading into where you will be and let you know if you get company. I will watch the signal in case it moves or I lose it. Aside from that, you guys are going in blind." Callen pats him on the back as they move out of the room.

"Do what you can from here and we will take care of the rest." After checking the communication devices work, the team moves towards the car in silence as they prepare for the unknown.


End file.
